La quête de l'âme soeur
by PrincessBird
Summary: Après des années de solitude Isabella Masen décide de chercher celui qui lui est destiné, le trouvera t-elle ? Mini fic E/B.
1. Chapter 1

_Mini-fic sur Edward et Bella._

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**La quête de l'âme sœur.**

POV Bella:

Je m'appelle Isabella Masen et la solitude est ma plus grande amie. En effet, je suis vampire depuis plus d'une centaine d'années et refusant catégoriquement ne serais-ce que de m'abreuver du sang d'un humain, j'ai décidée de me terrer dans l'ombre et de ne chasser que les animaux. Je suis ce qu'on qualifiée une nomade. Je ne reste jamais plus d'une semaine au même endroit, on peut dire que j'ai énormément voyagée au cours de ces dernières années. Mais lors d'un voyage au Brésil, le récit d'un homme changea mon ennuyante routine..

_Flash-back:_

Alors que j'humais l'air en quête de mon nouveau repas dans l'une des nombreuses forêts tropicales, une voix attira mon attention. Plus je m'approchais et plus la voix se fit plus distincte. Je m'arrêtais derrière un tronc d'arbre car en face de moi à quelques mètres se trouvait un campement avec un homme assit en tailleur autour d'un feu de camp avec d'autres jeunes hommes qui l'écoutaient raconter des récits qui paraissaient captivant vu l'attention que portait ces jeunes personnes devant cet homme. Curieuse, je décidais moi aussi d'écouter les histoires qu'il racontait..

- […] **Bon maintenant les jeunes, est-ce que vous connaissez le mythe de l'androgyne ? **Demanda l'homme.

- **Non monsieur, pouvez-vous nous la raconter ? **Répondit l'un d'eux.

*- **Bien sur. Alors ça se passe dans un banquet que le philosophe Platon avait organisé pour débattre de différents sujets avec d'autres de ses amis philosophes. Ils prennent donc la parole chacun leur tour jusqu'au tour d'Aristophane qui décide de raconter la légende de l'androgyne. Ce mythe disait qu'avant les êtres humains étaient en fait une sphère avec quatre mains, quatre jambes et deux visages, bref deux personnes qui se complétaient pour n'en former qu'une. Néanmoins, ils avaient un gros défaut: un orgueil immense. Un jour, ils désirèrent prendre la place des dieux et pour cela ils tentèrent de monter au ciel pour les combattre mais Zeus trouva un moyen de les affaiblir sans les tuer. Il les coupa en deux. Mais chaque morceau regrettait sa moitié et voulait s'unir à elle. C'est de là qu'est né l'histoire des âme-sœurs. Deux âmes séparées, cherchant désespérément l'autre pour survivre et être entier**. Raconta-t-il.

Certains posèrent des questions mais je n'écoutais déjà plus, bien trop fascinée par l'histoire que je venais d'entendre. Alors comme sa, on aurait peut être une personne qui nous est destinée quelque part ?

Je venais de me trouver un but à atteindre dans cette non-vie remplie de solitude, trouver mon âme-sœur..

_Fin du Flash-back._

Depuis cet épisode, 10 ans était passé mais malheureusement j'étais toujours désespérément seule. Pourtant je n'ai pas chômée tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais arrêtée mes recherches allant même jusqu'à m'inscrire dans chaque lycée des villes où je m'arrêtais espérant _le_ trouver.

Depuis une semaine, je me trouvais dans une petite bourgade du nom de Forks qui ne compte pas plus de 3100 habitants. J'avais d'ailleurs construit un petit cottage en bois assez reculé de la population. Demain était le jour où j'allais faire ma grande entrée au lycée de cette petite ville, j'avais d'ailleurs décidée de chasser toute la nuit pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Je partis donc de chez moi en courant et arrivais dans la forêt. J'humais l'air à la recherche d'une proie et ma chasse débuta.

L'aube arrivait et je décidais donc de rentrer pour me préparer. Pour la tenue je m'habillais simple, juste un pull en col V bleu avec un slim noir, pour ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Je partis ensuite direction le lycée. Arrivée là bas, je fus contente d'être en avance et allais directement voir la secrétaire pour mon emploi du temps et mes livres.

En sortant, je percutais quelqu'un et tous mes livres tombèrent. La personne m'aida à ramasser mes livres puis me tendit sa main pour me relever

- **Désolé de t'avoir bousculer, **me dit une voix velouté.

Mon dieu, ce toucher, cette voix, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur mort reprenait vie. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre ni de bien observer cet ange qu'il était déjà parti. J'en fus si déçu car j'avais l'impression que je venais de _le _trouver. Mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une humaine se posta près de moi

- **Bah dis donc, on peut dire que tu fais une entrée en beauté dans ce lycée, percutée par l'intouchable Edward Cullen c'est pas rien, je m'appelle Jessica et toi c'est Isabella Masen, la nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas je te souhaite la bienvenue au High School Forks, j'espère que tu t'y plaira. Ça te dit de venir manger avec moi et mes amis ce midi ? **me demanda-t-elle.

Dans son babillage incessant , je n'ai retenue qu'une seule chose: Edward Cullen . Alors c'était le nom de cet ange qui va sûrement changer ma vie. Puis je partis dans de profondes réflexions sur comment l'approcher, le connaître mais malheureusement ce ne fus pas au goût de cette Jessica qui me tira de ma rêverie.

- **Eh ho Isabella t'es avec moi ? **

**- Oh oui, excuse moi . Oui je suis bien Isabella Masen. Merci de ton accueil mais je préfère manger seule ce midi, je suis plutôt solitaire alors. Mais c'est sympa de m'avoir proposé. Bon on se verra peut être en cours, à bientôt.** Lui répondis-je.

Et je partis aussi vite, je ne voulais pas m'attarder avec elle. La cloche se mit à sonner, je partis donc à mon premier cours de la journée qui était Anglais.

Je fis une rapide présentation à la classe sous l'ordre de mon professeur puis je partis m'asseoir à la seule place libre au fond de la classe. Mais durant tout le cours je sentis un regard pesé sur moi qui venais de la droite, je tournais donc la tête et là je fus énormément surprise de découvrir une autre vampire qui avait plutôt l'allure d'un lutin . Elle me lança un petit bout de papier

_Rejoins moi à midi à la cafétéria. _

_Je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies toutes les deux._

_Ps: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître._

Je la trouvais vraiment bizarre cette fille, je me demande pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi sûre d'elle, après tout on ne se connaissait absolument pas. Je fus néanmoins inquiètes car c'était tout de même un vampire mais mes doutes s'évaporèrent lorsque je tournais de nouveau la tête et que je vis un grand sourire rassurant sur son visage. Elle avait l'air inoffensif et puis ça ne me coûte rien de voir ce qu'elle me voulait. Après tout, je savais me défendre si les choses tournent mal. Je décidais donc de la rejoindre à midi..

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ce début ?**_

_**Je continue ou pas ? **_

* Pour le mythe de l'androgyne, je l'ai vraiment résumé, je n'ai pas mis tous les détails sinon ça aurait été trop long. Voilà.


	2. Chapter 2

fifer : **Contente que le début te plaise. Pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas encore ça dépendra de mon inspiration mais je pense qu'elle comptera entre 5 et 10 chapitres. **

Lorsqu'en fin de matinée j'entendis la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours, je partis directement à la cafétéria. Arrivée là-bas, je vis la vampire aux allures de lutin me faire de grands signes de la main. J'allais donc la rejoindre à sa table mais je constatais qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée de quatre autres vampires qui me regardaient fixement, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur eux qu'elle commençait à parler

- **Salut Isabella ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen. J'ai dû te paraitre bizarre tout à l'heure avec mon petit mot mais comme j'ai vue que tu étais comme nous, je voulais qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance et te présenter à ma famille. Alors voilà, le grand blond à mes côtés c'est Jasper mon mari. Le gros baraqué qui ressemble à un nounours et qui fait des grimaces derrière mon dos c'est Emmet mon frère **commença-t-elle.

- **Eh, je ressemble pas à un nounours le lutin joyeux ! **Protesta le dit Emmet d'un ton taquin.

- **Oh pardon mon cher, on peut dire que ta remarque était très pertinente, **dit-elle d'un ton ironique. **Ensuite près d'Emmet se trouve Rosalie sa femme, **continua-t-elle.

Ils me saluèrent tous chaleureusement.

Pour le moment, ils m'avaient tous l'air très sympathique. On voyait bien qu'Emmet était le blagueur du groupe, Jasper semblait très calme mais il me fixait comme si il essayait de lire à travers moi c'était assez déroutant et Rosalie me souriait d'un air bienveillant. Néanmoins j'étais assez surprise de voir que ce clan de vampire s'apparentait plutôt à une famille mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette réflexion qu'Alice finissait les présentations

- **Et enfin Isabella, je te présente mon frère Edward Cullen, **Dit-elle d'un ton enjouée.

En entendant ce nom, je croisais immédiatement les yeux dorés d'Edward. OH MON DIEU. Plus rien n'existais à part lui et moi. Je me sentais entière, la partie manquante à mon être venait d'être comblée. Je venais de trouver ma moitié. Je venais de trouver mon _âme-sœur_.

Je revenais à la réalité lorsqu'il me tendit sa main

- **Enchanté de te connaître, Isabella **me dit-il de sa voix suave et mélodieuse.

- **Moi de même, Edward** répondis-je en lui serrant sa main. **Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point,** rajoutais-je plus bas.

Malheureusement, l'ouïe vampirique me trahit et il m'entendit mais il se contenta de me faire un magnifique sourire en coin. Il était parfait. De superbes cheveux cuivrés, un nez aquilin, des lèvres pleines que je rêvais d'embrasser et ses deux yeux dorés dans lesquels j'aimerais me plonger pour l'éternité. Mais je fus tirée de ma rêverie par une Alice qui semblait surexcitée.

- **Alors Bella, je peux t'appeler Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Forks ? Tu te plais ici ? Comment t'as été transformée ? En tout cas on est content de voir un autre vampire suivre notre régime alimentaire. **Débita t-elle d'une traîte.

J'étais surprise de toutes ses questions mais je n'eus pas le temps de parler qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Alice fut déçut mais je lui promis de répondre plus tard et elle me fit un grand sourire

- **Oh super ! Je t'invite à la maison ce soir pour 20h comme ça tu nous raconteras tout, ça te dit ? **Me demanda -t-elle.

J'acceptais très vite.

- **Génial ! En même temps je te présenterais à nos parents adoptifs, **conclut-elle.

Je fus vraiment triste de voir que je n'avais aucun cours avec Edward de l'après midi.

Je repensais à cette rencontre vraiment surprenante, ce n'est pas en venant dans ce trou paumé que je pensais rencontrer toute une famille de vampires. Mais j'étais si heureuse de voir que mes recherches n'avaient pas été vaines, mon _âme-sœur _se trouvait ici .

C'est sur cette note joyeuse qu'à la fin du dernier cours de la journée je partis à mon petit cottage me préparer à aller chez les Cullen mais surtout pour voir Edward.

**Alors cette suite ?**

**Le rapprochement Edward / Bella se fera petit à petit, il faut bien un peu de suspens non ?**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
